The Turning Of A New Leaf
by Iris-Reid92
Summary: Nathan and Shilo leave their home and city to get away from GeneCo's shadow and to start fresh in the quiet and peaceful small town of Lunasville where Nathan gets the job of a surgeon in the local hospital. Will he find love? Implied Shilo/Grave-Robber.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first "REPO! The Genetic Opera" fic. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

Shilo managed to put her father back on the wheel chair and push him out. The look in the audiences' eyes was filled with both pity shame at not being able to recognize that the Largos were nothing but money seeking bastards that were not really interested in helping people. She did not recognize those looks, she was more focused on getting her father home and do her best to help him get better.

'Being the daughter of a surgeon does have its advantages,' Shilo thought as she pulled the wheel chair up the stairs to their home. After closing and locking the gate and door she looked around to see where she could lay her father.

"Shi..." She heard her father faintly say.

"Shh, dad don't try to talk I'm going to save you," she said scrabbling around looking for a suitable flat surface.

Nathan though quickly loosing blood managed to direct Shilo into opening the trap door that lead to the Repo-cave, where most of his surgical instruments were. After a crash landing into the layer and placing her father on the table, Shilo gathered the necessary tools and an in-depth anatomy books. There was not time for Shilo to read and go over the information and began working removing the GeneCo jacket off of her father. Afterwards Shilo opened the book and pumped a syringe full of morphine. After injecting the morphine around and inside the wound she picked up the scalpel and began to cut under and over the bullet wound as she gave the diagram one more look over.

Nathan moaned as Shilo began making an insicion big enough to both pull the bullet out and drain the blood that got into the pericardium. That and some of the ribs on his right side were broken and had to be set. After removing the bullet out with ease and with no added damage to his prior injuries, Shilo began to drain the blood from the pericardium.

* * *

Next Morning

Nathan woke to the sound of a heart monitor and an IV drip and looking around he noticed that he was in the Repo-cave. As Nathan began to sit up he was soon stopped by a searing pain coming from his chest. Nathan blinked the last of the drowsiness and realized that he was not dead.

"How're you feeling dad?" Shilo asked as she came down the stairs with a tray in her hands.

Nathan was in shock and awe. Shilo had surgicaly removed the bullet _and _set the broken ribs?

"How did you...I mean how were you able..." Nathan tried to form a question but nothing coherent would come out.

Shilo gave him an understanding smile and said, "I'm the daughter of a surgeon, and there were anatomy books on the shelf."

Nathan let his head drop back on the pillow and released a tired chuckle.

Shilo put the tray on a near by table and took a cup with a straw in it and placed it near her father's mouth. Nathan sucked on the cold water and hummed in relief as the the water cooled his over heated body and dried throat.

"I guess...that if I wanted to become a surgeon I could since it comes naturally to me," Shilo said with her own chuckle as she sat on the bedside.

Nathan nodded and leaned forward so Shilo could raise the back of the bed so Nathan could sit up, as much as he was able to in his current state.

Nathan spared a glanced at Shilo and noticed that she was holding a cup of what smelled like chicken broth in her hand.

"Here, this should help get you appetite back dad," she said kindly holding up the spoon for him.

Nathan said nothing but nodded with a warm grin.

Shilo sat on the stool that stood next to the bed and started into space waiting for either her father to finish the broth or for some sort of conversation to break the ever thick wall of ice that stood between them. She didn't know how to break the deafening silence. What do you say to a man that killed dozens and pulled their organs while they were still alive? Or that was poisoning her to 'keep her safe.' Granted he was only doing both chores as a way to keep her safe and away from the likes of Rotti Largo and his band of misfits.

Nathan wasn't doing much better himself. How do you justify killing dozens of people and poisoning your own daughter? That's an easy answer, you can't and you don't. Well maybe you don't but the fact is that he poisoned the apple of his eye, his Shilo. He sneaked a look at Shilo and noticed that her child like features are now those of a grow woman. She wasn't his little girl anymore she was a woman. Nathan knew that there was no way for him to apologize to Shilo for his wrong doings but he though it better to take the apology and faulty reasoning out of his chest and perhaps that will help mend their relationship as father and daughter.

But before Nathan could even muster the slightest traces of courage Shilo shyly said, "You don't have to worry about apologizing dad. I know that what you did was for me to at least have a semblance of a safe life when it was clear that it isn't. I want to thank you for trying your best in doing just that. But you have to understand that I cannot forgive you yet, but I hope that with time we can both help each other heal and forgive."

Nathan could not believe his ears. Shilo was willing for them to work together and mend and rebuild their relationship this is more than he could have ever asked for.

"My dear Shilo I understand. And if I may be so bold as to say that one way to begin to mend this relationship is to relocate," Nathan said in a questioning tone.

Though Shilo was open to forgiving and forgetting the state their relationship was on at the moment was still very fragile and the wrong move could terminate any and all chances for Nathan and Shilo to start anew.

Shilo sat there for a moment deep in thought, it isn't a bad idea to leave. That way they could start fresh in a new place and their pasts nor they themselves would be recognized by anyone. That's a good thing, the down side though is that she would hate to leave her dear Grave-Robber behind. Could she go as far as to ask Nathan if the Grave-Robber could go with them?

"Dad...I think that, this is a very good idea," Shilo said with a small smile.

Nathan gave a small smile of his own and nodded.

"And if its possible and if he says yes can a friend of mine can come with us?"

She was careful because she knew the reputation both her father and Grave-Robber have in this society and knew that her father might say no to her suggestion too.

Nathan gave her a strange look and asked, "And this friend wouldn't be the man that helped you on your excursions to the graveyard would he?"

Shilo swallowed and nodded.

Nathan saw nothing by it other than it was an older man that her daughter is interested in. But, in a way it isn't too much of a surprise due to Shilo being mature for her age.

"He can if he wants. And I hope that if what the two of you have last that he makes you happy," Nathan said quietly, it was clear to him that Shilo was not a little girl anymore.

Shilo beamed happily and gave a tentative hug and said she was going to star packing their clothes and the few valuables they owned.

Nathan knew that he was nowhere well enough to walk let alone travel. A weekglove or take a couple more days he would be ok to move around and help Shilo with the packing of the necessities.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I nothing!**

* * *

Shilo knew that her father's rehabilitation was going to be a steady and tying one so she started to go through their clothes and belongings to see what could be taken and what would be left behind. Her room was easy all she really wanted to take were her clothes, books and her bug collection. The one room she had yet to go into was her father's.

As night fell Shilo went to check on her father, who was still resting in the comfortably repo-cave. Satisfied that her father was resting comfortably and that his vitals were stable she made her way to her room. The night was clear and fairly cool, and for the first time Shilo was able open her window and breath easy for the first time since...ever. Shilo turned to change into her night clothes and was not surprised to fell a pair of hands on her shoulders.

"Hey there kid," Clarence said as he pressed his lips to Shilo's bare kneck.

Shilo hummed in pleasure and turned to wrap her arms around his waist.

"Hello to you too," she said as she caught his lips with hers.

Clarence knew that Shilo was not ready to take _that_ step yet, and that was alright with him. She was different, she _felt_ different. Not just physically but emotionally, she is something special and he knows it. The kissing went on for a few more moments before they needed to pull up for air.

"And how are you this evening?" Shilo asked as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, I'm alright you?" he answered as he ran his fingers through her wig hair.

"Just thinking about how I can go through my dad's room to pack," she answered as she relaxed into his touch.

At hearing this Clarence looked down at her in shock and if he were honest with himself a spot of fear too.

"She's leaving?" he thought to himself and unbeknownst to him he said it aloud as well.

Shilo looked up at his slightly dejected face and quickly took hold of his face.

"Yes, we are leaving but that is why I needed to talk to you in the first place," she quickly said.

At this Clarence seemed to relax a bit.

"You have often said you wished you had a way to get out of the zydrate business, right? So, why don't you come with us?"

At this Clarence brightened and nodded. He knew that this is a chance to make a change for the better...now the only question was what was he going to do now that he had a clean slate? At the moment he couldn't seem to care, he was just happy that he got to leave and perhaps have a life with his girl.

Clarence pulled Shilo in for another lengthy hug, and before long they were on her bed having a very heated make out session in which Shilo is fighting with Clarence's jacket.

"What are you doing?" Clarence asked as he gently untangled Shilo's hands from his jacket.

"I was just umm...helping you?" Shilo said.

Clarence sighed and looked at her lovingly.

"Oh, princess you are not ready for that yet...neither mentally or emotionally. You still need to come to terms with what happened at the opera and at the same time you need to deal with the load of both packing up and patching up your dad. And all in all, you need time. Time to adjust and to discover who you are as a person. And don't say you don't need time because you know you do," he said as he shifted them on her bed so they were laying on there sides.

Shilo looked at him quizzically and had to admit that he is right, she _does_ need time to adjust and to process all that has happened.

"Ok, you're right I _do _need time," she said pulling herself closer to Clarence.

Clarence hummed in approval and sat up to remove his boots.

"I may not be ready for the physical part of us but what I do know is that...I love you," Shilo said quietly to his back.

Clarence stilled his movements and looked back at her to find she had fallen asleep. Clarence chuckled to himself and managed to pull the blanket over them, with that done he pulled Shilo close to him and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips whispering a quiet, "I love you," in return. Shilo smiled in her sleep and snuggled closer to her Grave-Robber and with that both lovers fell into a deep and restful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Rate and Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Hopefully this chapter makes up for my tardiness. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

1 Month After the Opera

Clarence woke up to find one of Shilo's legs over his middle and her body nearly on top of his. He smiled and pulled Shilo closer to him silently thanking whatever deity that was listening for giving him this fresh start. He laid there basking in the warmth and comfort that is Shilo and waited for her to wake up...or until his bladder begged him for relief.

A little while later Shilo stirred and woke to an empty bed but before she could panic she heard the door open to reveal the object of her affectiotry trying to sneak into her room.

"You know, that for a Grave-Robber you suck at sneaking into a room," Shilo said teasingly as she got out of the bed.

Clarence smiled as he met her in the middle of the room.

"Today's the day doll. The day we _finally_ leave this hell hole," he said picking her up by the waist.

Shilo laughed as his arms held her by her waist and start to circle the room.

"I know," she said now giggling at his childish antics.

As soon as her feet touched the ground. Shilo no knew that today _is_ the day that all would change for them. After finishing her morning routine and dressing she and Clarence gave the house a final look over before going to wake up her father.

Nathan had been healing well and little by little had started to do things on his own like walking to his bathroom or helping Shilo andClarence pack up when he was up a more vigorous work out. When it came to Shilo's relationship with the Graverobber (Clarence)...lets just say that while he (Nathan) _is _making an effort to get to know him it is still a overwhelming for him to find that his daughter is in a relationship with a much older man than her. Shoilo did not seem repulsed by that fact and has told Nathan that Clarence is who makes her happy. Nathan accepted their relationship to an extent, that being the smile that lights up her features every time he comes into a room.

So when Nathan walked into the kitchen to find the couple in an intimate hug he was not surprised.

"Morning dad," Shilo said as she walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Good morning dear, Clarence," Nathan said not Shilo then sending a nod to Clarence who stood to shake his hand.

Breakfast was a quiet but comfortable affair which they all enjoy and see a beginning to their new lives away from what they know. After breakfast they gave the bottom half of the house a look over and knew that all that the Wallace's wanted to takwasher in suit cases by the door.

As they made their way to the door the thought of saying goodbye to Marni crossed Nathan's mind. Should he take a few moments and go to the hall dedicated to his Marni?

"Is something wrong dad?" Asked Shilo when she saw her father looking into space.

At that moment he came to the conclusion that maybe it _is_ a good idea to say a final goodbye.

"Nothing is wrong darling you two go on and wait for me outside alright?" Nathan said as he came to stand in front of the door that held the shrine of his dead love.

And it dawned on him that this was the last time he was going to see her smiling face again. This is the last time he will agonize over a death that was not his fault in the first place, he will finally get closure and be able to move on and live, truly live the new life he is getting with his daughter...and Clarence.

Nathan made his way to the end of the hall to where Marni's body lay and ran his fingers over the glass lovingly and with a whispered goodbye and I love you he left the hall to start their new life.

"You ok dad?" Shilo asked as she heard the door to what was her home close for the last time.

Nathan smiled at Shilo and pulled in for a hug, "No, everything is just as its suppose to be."

With that said Nathan, Shilo, and Clarence made there way out of Sanitarium Island and to...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for it being so short. Don't forget to review! Thank you :)**


End file.
